forum_apocalypse_fwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Caeli Dragons
Caeli Dragons are a species of dragon that are native to the Mountains. They are a pretty intelligent species, having the brain capacity of a young adult human. Life Cycle Caeli Dragons do not have a specific breeding season. They lay clutches of one to four eggs. These eggs incubate for 2-3 years. The eggs are always white in the beginning, sometimes with a secondary color on it in a pattern, which is a color gained from the mother or the father. Before an egg hatches, the egg will turn the color of the current sky. Because of this, a Caeli Dragon is not able to hatch with a roof over the egg. It needs to be exposed to the open sky to hatch. When they are hatchlings, the father hunts, while the mother protects the hatchlings. Sometime between their 20th and 50th birthday is when they are considered adults, but they are left to fend for their own when they are between 10 and 15 years old. Caeli Dragons are a relatively small species of dragon, with the largest adults around the size of three tall train cars. The oldest Caeli Dragon recorded lived for more than a millennium, about 1000 years. They have really large wings compared to their small size. The eyes of a Caeli Dragon range from different shades of yellow, green, blue, purple, and even some gray. Caeli Dragons are sorted into 6 different subspecies, based on the conditions of the sky when they hatch: * Clear Day Caeli: Sky blue Caeli Dragons who hatch in the day when the sky is clear. They usually have yellow or blue eyes. * Partly Cloudy Caeli: Sky blue Caeli Dragons with white and pale gray splotches. They hatch in the day, when there are some clouds in the sky, but still some blue sky showing through. They usually have gray or blue eyes. * Night Caeli: Black Caeli Dragons who hatch at nighttime. They usually have green or purple eyes. * Cloudy Caeli: Pale gray Caeli Dragons who hatch during a cloudy day. They usually have dark gray or green eyes. * Storm Caeli: Dark gray Caeli Dragons who hatch during a rainstorm or a thunderstorm. They usually have yellow or blue eyes. * Sunrise/Sunset Caeli: Orange, yellow, and pink Caeli Dragons who hatch during sunrises and sunsets. They usually have purple or yellow eyes. * Blizzard Caeli: Rare, white Caeli Dragons who hatch during snowstorms and blizzards. They usually have blue or purple eyes, and they are only found in the foothills near the Werewolf Woods. Behavior Caeli Dragons are mainly solitary creatures, preferring to hunt and live alone. They live in families when there are eggs and hatchlings needed to be protected, though. Their tactic to hunt is to blend into the sky from high above, and then dive at their prey or foe, either using their supersonic roar or their breath weapon. They usually use ranged attacks instead of their claws and teeth, since they're small creatures. They tend to live in higher areas of the mountains, near some sort of water source. To human-like magical creatures, like forumers, they tend to ignore them and just fly away. The only way to tame and befriend a Caeli Dragon is to either raise them or help take care of them when they're injured. A Caeli Dragon who can't fly is an extremely weak opponent, since most of their strengths come from their strong flight abilities. Caeli Dragons are also pretty intelligent dragons, having the brain capacity of a young adult human, with some able to speak the common language of the forumers, as well as Caleum, the native language to Caeli Dragons. They mainly eat birds and small mountain creatures. Abilities Caeli Dragons are agile and fast fliers, due to their large wings. They have keen eyesight, due to hunting in dark and stormy environments. Depending on their scale color/subspecies, they also have a breath weapon: * Clear Day: Blue fire. Slighty hotter than Night Caelis' purple fire, but not by much. * Night: Purple fire. Slightly colder than Clear Day Caelis' blue fire. It doesn't glow as much as regular fire, either. * Partly Cloudy: A white mist that is very hard to see through. It's slightly more see-through than Cloudy Caelis' mist, though. * Cloudy: A gray mist that is very hard to see through. It's slightly less see-through than Partly Cloudy Caelis' mist. * Sunrise/Sunset: Normal fire. * Storm: Lightning bolts. * Blizzard: Frostbreath, kind of like an IceWing's. It's more like snow than frost, though. All Caeli Dragons can also let out a supersonic roar, able to shatter glass and knock back foes. They also have minor manipulation of winds, allowing them to control already existing wind currents in different directions, so that they can fly faster in the direction they're traveling. They are also able to survive in high altitudes with little oxygen. Category:Groups Category:Species